Partners
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: It isn't easy doing your job when your partner's...well, hot. And likes to tease you. Poor Ichigo. A Slice-of-Life! story where everyone happens to be a ninja-I mean an agent. Grimm/Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

This is a oneshot that I did for my friend, Andrea (again). Ignore any mistakes and please enjoy.

Ja.

* * *

"Which cord?"

"Hell if I know."

"What do you mean, hell if you know?! This is a matter of life and death here!"

"No it ain't, you just need to guess, dammit. Now hurry the hell up, I'm missin' my shows."

"I don't see you doing a damn thing, so don't rush me."

"I'll rush you all I fuckin' want, deal with it."

"Look, you obnoxious asswipe, if you don't quit talking to me like that, I'm gonna-

"Aw, what? Is the baby gonna cry?"

"Baby?! You're only two years older than me!!"

"Yeah, which makes me twice as smart, so hurry your dumbass up with the damn cords already!!"

"I will not."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You do this, I'm not."

"Look, Ichi-

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Whatever, just cut one!"

"WHICH ONE?!?"

"I don't know…the orange one."

"….oh, why's it GOT to be the orange one, huh? Why can't I cut the blue one then, huh?!"

"THEN CUT THE FUCKIN' BLUE ONE THEN!!!"

"Don't yell at me. Are you sure it's the blue one?"

"..God, I wish my phone worked right about now."

"Well, it doesn't, so suck it up."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SUCK IT UP, BITCH!!!"

"WELL THEN QUIT WHINING ALREADY. And stop cursing, you're making me nervous."

"I tend to have that affect on everybody."

Ichigo turned and gave a blank glare at his partner.

"WHAT? It's true, you just don't realize it yet."

"Grimm. Shut. THE FUCK UP."

"…well, and you tell me not to curse."

Silence….

"What is it?" Grimm asked.

"…I still don't know which one to cut."

"DAMMIT!!!" Grimmjow then reached over and yanked all the wires out. "THERE, YA' SEE?!?!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKIN' DO THAT IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE?!?!"

Ichigo sat there with a blush on his face. "I-I don't know…and stop CURSING!! DAMMIT, I'M YOUNG AND IMPRESSIONABLE, AND QUITE FRANKLY, I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE YOU!!!"

Grimm had the slightest look of hurt on his face after Ichigo said that.

The redhead noticed. "Oh…Grimm, I'm sorry, it's just…sometimes you drive me really, REALLY crazy. You're a great person and I'm sure every little boy would want to be like you if they met you."

Grimmjow blinked. "Sap."

***TWITCH***

"Come on. Let's go."

Ichigo sat there, twitching at the fact that he had actually just been nice to that…_thing_ and got insulted for it. (_Oh well, that's just Grimmjow for you.)_

"Yo, Berry, ya' comin' or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming…

…and don't CALL me that!!!"

As the two left the building, something in Ichigo's pocket began to beep. He stopped. "Uh, Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"…we dismantled that thing, didn't we?"

"…As far as I know."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "My radar…is still going off."

Grimm blinked twice at Ichigo. "Well…that…explains the impending sense of doom I feel."

"GRIMM!!!"

"No time to talk, just run."

_(Crap), _Ichigo thought as his legs began to pump fast in the direction opposite the office building.

* * *

"I send you on an oversight mission…and you set off a bomb," the blonde man said slowly.

"Well, when you put it that way-

"There is no other way to put it, you oaf!!!"

Grimm whined a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't have to hit me…"

Ichigo stood there with his hands on his hips, trying desperately not to twitch so much. Not that it was working. Really, Grimm would be the death of him one day.

"What's all this then, hm?"

The three in the room turned to see the head of their "organization" entering the room with his assistant in tow.

"Konnichiwa, Aizen-sama," Ichigo said with respect, bowing slightly. He elbowed his partner in the side. "Be polite!"

"OW! Fine. "Ohayo _Gozaimasu_, Sousuke-OWW!!"

"You idiot, you never call your boss by his first name!"

"You shut the hell up, with the way you moan his name in your sleep all the time-OOWW!! DAMMIT, ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo stood there, bristled and blushing and looking quite ready to kill something. Whether it should be Grimmjow or himself, he wasn't sure. His fuming was interrupted by a slight chuckle.

"You dream about me at night, Kurosaki-kun? I'm flattered," Aizen said, taking a seat at the table, either not noticing or completely ignoring the way Ichigo basically swooned and died of embarrassment at the same time. He sent his assistant away. "So, how was the job?"

The orange haired teen immediately reverted from "Aizen-sama" mode back to "Slice-Grimmjow-Jeaggarjaques-In-Half" mode in about two seconds. "Well, it would have been FINE had someone not blown something up. AGAIN."

"It wasn't on purpose, you know."

"You know what, Grimm, it doesn't have to be on purpose. For every breath you take, SOMEONE IN THE WORLD HAS A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE."

"…well, they don't die then, right?"

Ichigo facepalmed. "Not only did you probably blow out a third of the building, but this is the ELEVENTH DAMN TIME YOU'VE TRIED TO BLOW ME UP THIS MONTH!"

"I'm actually not trying. Besides, I think that Aizen pretty much has that job down for me."

Ichigo blinked, obviously not getting the joke. Urahara chuckled behind his fan while Aizen simply sat there and smiled.

"…Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"…nevermind," Grimm frowned, the fact that the joke didn't hit its intended target made him upset.

"Oh, do refrain from frowning, Jaques. You'll ruin that perfect face of yours," Urahara said, changing subjects.

"As if. Nothing could ruin this type of perfection," the blue haired man said, flexing his arm and kissing his biceps.

"You vain shit."

"Ya love me for it though, Ichi."

"Whatever." Ichigo eventually smiled. He never could stay mad at his partner for long. Except that one time where Grimm had gotten him locked in a room with Matsumoto…yeah.

"Well, I need to speak with Urahara in private about something very important, if you boys don't mind," Aizen said, standing.

"Take 'im."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good then. You boys have a nice day."

"I'll be right back, kay?" Urahara said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

As the two left, something dawned on Ichigo, making him blush.

"OH, GRIMMJOW, THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!!!!"

Grimm only smiled a cat like smile before leaping out the way and running to avoid Ichigo's wrath.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't really sure how he ended up here in this place. He does remember, however, that it had something to do with the death of his father and sisters. He tries not to think about it too much, but he can't help but wonder where on earth he would be if one Urahara Kisuke hadn't been his next of kin. He remembered the man from his childhood, like when he was about six or seven. Around the time his mother died. The blonde haired man had been younger then, probably only about twenty-something. He would babysit Ichigo when his father had something else to do. There was a period of not seeing him, and that lasted about seven or eight years. It was not until he was laying in the hospital bed after the accident did he see Urahara again.

"I know you…" was all Ichigo could muster at the moment when he watched the man walk in.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you remembered or not," he smiled, closing the door silently behind him. "How are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to ignore the pain in his heart, gave a sad smile and shrugged. "I'm…not too sure. How do you think I am?"

Urahara walked over and sat on the side of Ichigo's bed. "It…must be so hard…Ichigo, will you be alright?"

"…"

"If you need help, you can always ask me."

"…then can I ask you for some right now?" the orange-haired teen asked as tears filled his eyes.

Urahara leant over and took hold of Ichigo's trembling form, rubbing his back gently. "It'll be alright, Ichigo. It'll be hard, but you'll be alright."

"How can you say that…...everything I've known…everyone I loved is…" Ichigo tried desperately to hard back the tears, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"You'll start anew. I'm not asking you to forget your family, I would never do that. But, you'll have to make new memories. New friends and loved ones. You'll get through it, I'll make sure you do."

Ichigo pulled back and rubbed at his eyes. "And just how will you do that?"

"Easy." He held a piece of paper in front if the teen's face and smiled widely.

Ichigo blinked at the paper. His eyes then almost doubled in size. "You-I-what-you mean-you're-

"Breathe, Ichi. Yeah, it would appear that I'm the next one in line to take care of you. Ain't it grand?"

Ichigo sweatdropped at the man sitting on his bed with such an excited expression on his face. "O-okay."

"But, there are many things I have to tell you first. Not here, but when we go home." The blonde's face suddenly went serious.

Ichigo visibly backed up in his bed a bit. "Um…what kind of things?"

"Things…that you probably won't believe and can NEVER tell anyone."

* * *

Now here he was, two years later, and an agent for possibly the most well hidden organization in the world.

Ichigo sighed to himself as he thought about his whole situation.

"Hey, Fresa." [1]

Ichigo turned at the sound of his partner's voice. He looked at the bags in his hands.

"Oh, got you somethin'."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, accepting one bag.

"So, what ya' thinking about?" Grimm asked, taking out the giant sandwich from his bag and unwrapping it.

"Nothing. Just how our promotion job is tomorrow."

"Yeah. Big day for us. You ready?"

"No," the redhead said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar Grimm had gotten him.

"You'll spoil your dinner, you know."

"Don't mother me when you're eating that greasy brine of a heart attack."

"Whatever."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ichigo spoke up again. "Grimmjow."

"Mphf?"

"When we hit rank six…we'll be able to switch Partner Agents."

"Yeah?"

"…will you still be mine?"

Grimm swallowed his food and looked at Ichigo. He had a bit of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Ichigo."

"Yes?" the teen said, looking up.

"Why…would you even ask me that?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Well, I didn't know of you wanted someone else or if you were going to go solo…"

"You honestly think I'd leave you like that?"

"…"

"You'll still be my partner, okay?" the blue haired man asked with a slight smile on his face.

Ichigo blushed slightly, but smiled back anyway. "Okay. Just checking."

"Well, don't check. Because as long as you're here, you'll need me, and I couldn't possibly leave my best student hangin', could I?"

"No, I suppose not. So, when you hit five…?"

"I'm skipping five." [2]

"Oh, okay. So then…you want to be partners until…?"

"One of us dies."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that statement. Was Grimm…? _(Is he…is he getting sentimental with me? Does he really appreciate me that much?)_

"No, I'm not and I don't, you vain shit, so stop thinking like that before I knock some sense into ya."

Ichigo laughed and smiled a genuine smile. "Okay then, my apologies, _Sensei_."

"Don't let it slip again."

Ichigo nodded his head and finished his chocolate bar.

Because whether Grimmjow could see it or not, Ichigo did notice the slight tinge of his cheeks.

* * *

This was just a little thing my friend asked me for. Here are some notes:

[1] Spanish for 'strawberry'

[2] Rank five is a solo rank, so if you want to keep your partner, you got to rank four. They basically have the same protocol, though. That's my complicated mind for you. Thanks for reading.

Ja.


	2. Chapter 2

…I wasn't going to, but I had to. I just had to. Forgive the mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, I hear you and Blue messed up again, eh?"

"Go to hell, Renji. You're annoying at five in the morning."

"And any other time of day. Both of you. God."

The two men turned to see their spiky haired female friend hunched over the coffee pot in the recreation room.

"Geez, Tatsuki, you really look tired. Chizuru cause you another migraine?"

"God, don't get me started on that chick. Can you imaging having to explain to Orihime just what the term motorboat means?"

Renji spat out his soda at those words. "Dear lord, are you serious? Oh my God…"

"Thank you Renji, for your generous donation of Coke all over my favorite sweatshirt," Ichigo muttered, looking at his clothing with a scowl.

"Cause it's Blue's, right? Does he know you have that?"

The orange haired man had the decency to blush. "No. But he left it at my apartment and hasn't asked for it back yet, so…"

Renji grinned widely and shook his head. "Totally in love, alright. Eh, Tatsuki?"

The black haired girl grinned as well, coffee mug in hand while the other made a dismissive gesture. "What else is new?"

Ichigo looked put-out. "Hey, hey now, I am not in love with…with him. I'm just…fond of him." He turned to Renji. "At least he doesn't snore."

Renji frowned at that while Tatsuki sniggered to herself. Ichigo turned to her then. "And at least he doesn't get off on beating little boys to a pulp."

"Only when they deserve it!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Don't they always?"

The karate champ turned and muttered something about strawberries holding grudges when their communicators all went off at once.

"Ahh! Stupid things!" Ichigo dropped the tissues he was using to clean himself up at the high pitched alarm. "Couldn't Urahara just use the damn cellphone like everyone else? Aizen never does that…"

"And there's the other love interest," Tatsuki and Renji said at once. They ignored whatever protest Ichigo was about to give in favor of answering the watches.

"Wassup, Urahara?"

"Good morning, my beautiful children! If you would be so kind as to meet me at the usual spot, we have some things to discuss! Oh, and Yoru-chan's getting impatient, so I suggest you hurry up and clean that shirt, Ichi-chan~!" the small hologram waved its fan before disappearing.

Ichigo huffed to himself as his fellow agents scooted out the room. "Not like it's easy to get dark soda out of a shirt…"

"You should give that to Nel-Nel. She can get a stain out of anything."

"Yeah, I'll ask her !" Ichigo yelled exasperatedly. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Hm." Grimmjow ignored the pout on the other's face in favor of getting coffee.

Ichigo, not one to be ignored, sighed. "You're up awful early. You usually don't show up until about…oh I don't know, ten?"

"…you know my waking habits, Ichigo?" the blue haired man asked, turning to smirk at the other. He hid his grin behind his mug when the other began to sputter.

"O-of course not! I only know because you inconvenience everyone like that! I never hear the end of it from Matsumoto and Rukia! And don't get me started on the cold glares I get from Toushirou, Byakuya AND Ulquiorra! As if I have something to do with you being late…" Ichigo trailed off looking to the side, a faint blush still on his face.

"…ya'd like to be the reason I'm late wouldn't you, I-chi-go?" the other teased, taking Ichigo's chin between his fingers. "Ya are sometimes, y'know. Who'd wanna wake from a dream with such a delicious strawberry begging on his knees in front of th-*SMACK* "OOOOOWWW you little-

Ichigo walked away huffing while the other nursed his cheek.

"You're still blushing!" Grimmjow called.

* * *

"GO TO HELL!"

"Ah, nice to see you could join us you two~. I'm sorry for whatever intimate meeting I may have interrupted in calling you here but-OW!" Urahara held his knee in pain while Ichigo walked right by as if he hadn't just kicked the other man. Grimmjow just laughed at his partner.

"About time. You two are almost as bad as Matsumoto." A short white haired man huffed, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, Taichou, I'm not that bad, am I?" a tall and voluptuous woman hugged the man from behind. "You know you love me!"

"G-get off you big breasted freak!"

"No~! Good morning Strawberry-chan, Blueberry-chan~! And how are you?" she pointedly ignored the squabbles of the one in her grasp.

"Uh, fine." Ichigo didn't wanna say much to them, but the way Toushirou was turning blue was rather alarming.

"We're just fine, Bitch-tits Numero Uno," Grimmjow said. He turned to the others in the other room. "And how are the rest of my bitches, ah? Yo, Peach, Snowflake, Sour Apple, how's it hanging?"

An orange haired girl giggled in response. "I'm good, Grimmjow-san. I think Shiro-san and Ulqui-san are a little annoyed with you right now."

"Oh?" he turned to the men on either side of Orihime and raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell's wrong wit you niggas, ah?"

"D'ya have any idea how annoyin' it is t' listen t' th's fruit bat complain about ya habit o' bein' late, ya damn pussycat?" a very pale white haired man frowned, jabbing a thumb in his partner's direction. "God, it's bad 'nough I gotta deal wit dis on a daily basis, don't give me a reason t' fuck ya up, man."

Grimmjow just laughed in response. "Sour just needs to get laid. Ain't that right, Ulqui?"

The raven haired man simply looked at the other with large emerald eyes.

"Goddamn you're creepy. Aren't we missing a few fuckers?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes, well, about that…" Urahara began. "They're off on a mission. And soon you will be, too. And it's of the utmost importance."

The agents all stood up straight, prepared to listen to whatever their boss had to say.

* * *

"I…am going to kill him."

"Not if I get to him first."

"Ichi-mama! Come color with me! Ken-chan gave me pretty crayons that are named after fruit! The strawberry one is prettiest!"

Ichigo sighed hard as a stifled laugh sounded beside him. "I would love to, Yachiru. I'll go find some paper." He quickly stood up and tripped over a chappy doll.

Another laugh, this one less restrained, was heard, and Ichigo idly wondered if Urahara could get him off after he commits slightly premeditated murder.

If he doesn't commit suicide first.

* * *

The mission was simple. A good friend of Urahara's was going out of town and needed someone to watch over his estate. Everyone else had posts at the gates or in important parts of the grounds, like the insanely large motorcycle garage.

"_What the hell?"_ Ichigo had asked. "There are hungry children in Africa!"

"Damn this is some sexy shit. Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm?" he turned to his partner only to cease all brain function.

Grimmjow was straddling on of the bikes, a sleek black and midnight blue with a cool lightning pattern etched into the side.

"Do I look good or what?"

Ichigo wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded his head. He spun away from the other as soon as he saw a smirk on that handsome face at the same time the garage door opened.

"IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

Said redhead panicked but was tackled to the floor before anything could happen. "Gahh! What the hell?"

"Ichi-mama! I missed you! And Kenny, too!"

At that name Ichigo jumped up and threw the small child to the other side of the room. "_**Oh hell no**_-

"Hey there, Ichigo. Been a while, eh?" a deep voice behind him sent shivers down his spine.

Dear God why.

"Sorry about that, Kurosaki-kun. When I told them you'd be the ones babysitting Yachiru, they immediately ran down here to see you. You are rather popular, yes?" a smooth voice said from the doorway.

Ichigo would like to say he was mad at the man for doing this to him, but those seductive brown eyes did things to him he'd rather not discuss.

"Good thing you aren't the type to speak your thoughts aloud then, eh, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh goddammit…."

"Heh heh, always knew you were special, Ichigo." Kenpachi laughed and picked up the small girl who had ran back over and was twirling around Ichigo. "You be a good little pup, got it?"

"Candy?"

"Candy."

"YAY~! Kenny is the best!" she jumped up into her dad's arms and gave him lots of kisses.

"Hey, cut that out, brat."

If Ichigo wasn't so embarrassed, he might have even said the scene was cute.

But Kenpachi and cute didn't belong together in the same train of thought so he didn't.

"And you, Grimmjow? How have you been?" Aizen ceased his staring at Ichigo long enough to glance at the other.

Grimmjow, who had been rather quiet until then, shrugged. "I'm good. Think Ichigo might need to lie down though; he's so damn cherry right now. Got a fever, Berry?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, but then noticed the way he was looking at him. "U-um, no?" he turned slightly and notice Aizen and Kenpachi staring at him in much the same manner. "….uh…come on, Yachiru, I think there's some soda and a foot long sub with your name on it," he said quickly, snatching the girl out of her father's arms and scooting past Aizen in the doorway, away from those eyes.

"YAY~ Ichi-mama's gonna cook for me!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

* * *

And that was how he ended up here. In this mansion. With toys strewn across in such a manner that it was impossible not to step on something every two seconds.

Dammit.

"Um, here you go, Yachiru. Don't color on the walls, please."

"But Kenny paints the walls red all the time!"

Ichigo sighed again as another laugh erupted from his partner on the couch. "Yes, but that's necessary. Inappropriate pictures of Ikkaku and Yumichika are not."

"Then they should lock the door when they come over!"

Feeling a rather bad migraine coming on, Ichigo dropped the issue and headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, I'll go make the lunch I promised earlier and you stay here and play quietly, okay?"

"Kay, Ichi-mama!"

"DON'T CALL ME-ugh, nevermind," he muttered. As he passed the couch, he turned to Grimmjow, who had been laughing and changing TV channels.

Noticing the other's presence, Grimmjow looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Play nice."

The blue haired man took note of the stern look on the other's face and smiled. "Since when have I not?"

Ichigo gave him a look that said 'God you're stupid' before disappearing around the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight, Grimmjow stood up and went over to Yachiru. "Hey kid."

The pink haired girl looked up. "Bluey-chan?"

"Let's make something for Ichigo, okay? I think he would like it."

"Yay! Okay then!"

* * *

"If there's anything remotely suspicious going on in here, I swear to the lord above, Grimmjow, I will castrate you with my fingernails," Ichigo said coming around the corner with three plates of food in hand. "Grimm? Yachi….ru?"

"Do you like it, Ichi? Me and Bluey-chan worked really hard on it!"

Ichigo calmly sat the food on the large coffee table before turning to the others in the room. Grimmjow was looking all the world for someone who had done something horrible.

And he had.

A really rather well-drawn picture of Kenpachi and Aizen fighting each other was innocent enough in itself.

It was the 'Ichigo in a white flowing dress seemingly telling the other men not to fight over him' that was causing what was sure to be a permanent twitch in the redhead's eye.

…scratch that, _mural_. Because the whole thing was currently occupying one wall of Kenpachi's already messy living room.

…breathe, Ichigo. You can do this.

"Bluey-chan said it would be good idea to put you in white because it would bring out your eyes!"

*twitch*

"…Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Run."

Grimmjow snatched up Yachiru and ran around the table as Ichigo rounded the other side. The only thing that could be heard was the young girl's bubbly laughter.

* * *

"You are so dead."

"I know."

By now, they had all calmed down so Yachiru could eat her lunch and Ichigo to get set on washing that monstrosity off the wall. Sadly, it did not come off-"What the hell did you use, you evil bastard?" "Nothing."-so they had retired to the little girl's gigantic room, where she crawled into Grimmjow's lap and quickly fell asleep. Once or twice, you could hear her mumble 'Ichi-mama' or Papa Blue' in her sleep.

"Wonder what she's dreamin' about," Grimmjow mused aloud, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Now see? Look at you. Perfectly upstanding citizen right now. I knew you had it in you." Ichigo said lightly, smiling. "You haven't even cussed all that much today. Good boy."

His smile was returned. "I'll never be an upstandin' citizen, Ichigo. Neither will you."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm alright with that. You?"

"You're both perfect the way you are. And…oh my."

Ichigo groaned and slammed his head on the table. Hard. "Please tell me you don't see it. You don't have to be telling the truth, just say you didn't. So I can go stab myself and die in relative peace."

"You'd be terribly missed, Kurosaki-kun, I assure you." Aizen's voice carried into the open room. "Did Yachiru do this?"

"Told that kid to quit drawin' on the walls." Ichigo sighed in slight relief. Kenpachi apparently didn't think it was that funny. Good.

"…wait, is that Ichigo?"

Oh _**GOD**_.

"You…are so unbelievably dead I attended your funeral last month."

Grimmjow just grinned. "Glad to know you care."

Ichigo found himself smiling anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I swear this isn't supposed to be a chapter story; I have too many obligations for that. But, here we are…

* * *

"You…are dead."

"You know, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Because it's true. You are dead. Dead to me. Dead to the world. _Dead to me._"

"Well, damn, Ichigo, if my feelings weren't hurt before…"

"Your feelings? _Your feelings?_ You're lucky I don't kill you _right now_."

"You can't anyway, there are no weapons…funny, I didn't notice that shard of glass earlier. And just where were you hiding that, ah?"

Ichigo ignored the other in favor of using said glass to pick the lock of the cell door.

Grimmjow sucked his teeth. "You know, Berry, half your plans are too fuckin' meticulous anyway. I mean, we did what we came here to do, right?"

The redhead turned to his partner, an incredulous look on his face. "We weren't actually supposed to burn the guy alive, you insufferable ass. And this is the _tenth time this month you've blown shit up this month. _Stop. Or else."

"Because I can _really_ stop something I don't know is about to happen from happening," the blue haired man scoffed. "You fuckin' done with that, yet?"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a flat glare and pushed the cell door opened. "I'm also sure 'getting captured by the enemy' wasn't in Aizen's plans. But then again, why bother, you seem to have such a hard time listening, maybe we should just stick you in an institution and be done with it."

Grimmjow flinched at the other's tone. "Well, shit…you're really good at making people feel like crap, you know."

Ichigo smirked. "I know."

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me that Ginjo was dead?"

"You fuckin' deaf? I just said-OW! Dammit, Ichigo, one of these days…"

"Show some respect, you ass!" Ichigo straightened his shirt and took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, Aizen-sama, _this idiot here_," he started, gritting his teeth. "Decided that busting in guns blazing was better than the completely strategic and might I say absolutely wonderful and perfectly good plan you gave us, Shachou. Forgive him for his complete disdain for authority."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the redhead's tone of voice. "Never talk to me to sweetly, damn kiss-up…"

"What was that, Jaques? Something on your mind?" Aizen gave the other a blinding smile. Grimmjow just managed to resist the urge to leap across the table and smash the man's face in.

Breathe, Grimm. Don't let this bastard get to you.

He heard Ichigo sigh lovingly beside him and wondered for a moment how fast he'd be dead if he did leap at his boss. Damn.

"Well, as much as I wanted to…exact my own sort of revenge on Kugo, I suppose I can forgive a small mistake like this-

"Mista-HE BLEW UP THE BUILDING!" Ichigo exclaimed, flailing his arms and hitting Grimmjow in the face.

"Hey, hey, the dynamite was already there; how was I supposed to know that tossing a half-lit cigar would set the place on fire?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. "I just wish you would be more careful sometimes…"

"But that's what I have you for, isn't it?"

The redhead chanced a look at his partner and saw a sardonic grin on the other's face. He couldn't help but grin in response. "You dork."

"Awww~! You two are entirely too cute for words!" Urahara, who had been silent until now, waved his fan in front of him, a creepy look in his eye. "Why, this is almost as sweet as that time when Ichigo accidentally walked in on Grimmy in the shower!"

Ichigo's face went from its normal shade of apricot to scarlet in seconds. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU FUCKING PERVERT?"

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun, do try and be calm. Kisuke here was just being a little mischievous at the time and had forgotten to take all the secret cameras-

"SECRET CAMERAS?" Ichigo managed to squeak and holler at the same time.

Grimmjow just barked out a laugh beside him. "Wow, is that right? And just what does our little Berry get up to when he's alone?"

Urahara smiled evilly. "Let me tell you, he's more of a pervert than I could ever be. Some of the things I've seen that lithe body do," he paused, fanning himself dramatically. "I could never top any of that-

Ichigo leapt across the table and smashed his fist in the blonde's face, effectively shutting him up. "You-you-I cant believe you, you irritating little shit! _I should kill you!_"

Aizen just chuckled from his place at the table. "My, my, Kurosaki-kun, I don't believe I've ever seen you this passionate before."

Ichigo paused momentarily in his simultaneous shaking and choking of on Urahara Kisuke to look at his other boss. "Ah…sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to…well…" he gently put the other down and got off the table. "I don't know what came over me-

"I never said I didn't like it, Ichigo," the brunette said with a smile.

Ichigo had to briefly grab Grimmjow's arm for support at that look. "Well, um, yay…?"

The blue haired man beside him smacked his face with the other hand. "Wow, Berry, real articulate there."

The redhead glared at other before noticing that Aizen had stood up. "Um, sir?"

"I have other business to attend to at the moment, boys, so I'll be seeing you later." Aizen grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and turned to leave. "Oh, and if you could take care of this," he gestured at an unconscious Urahara." That would be great. Goodbye for now, Kurosaki-kun, Jaques." With that, the man left.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "If I had known this is what I'd be getting into…"

"What? The secrets, the espionage or the dumbass idiots that run this place?" Grimmjow asked with a snort. "Cause they are indeed idiots."

The redhead turned to the other with a grin. "Yeah, they are."

The blue haired man blinked before frowning. "I certainly hope I'm not included in that category."

"Course not. You're actually pretty useful when you want to be." Ichigo gave the other a look. "…you knew that dynamite was there."

"Yeah?" Grimmjow took a cigarette from his breast pocket and snapped his fingers at the end of it, the metal rings around the tops parts of his middle finger and thumb sparking the stick to life.

"Why did you-

"I didn't fuckin' like the way that bastard was looking at you."

Ichigo blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The same way Aizen looks at you. And Urahara, but that guy deserves whatever violence he receives anyway for just being a royal fuckin' asshole…" the blue haired man trailed off and breathed in deeply. He stood there a few seconds before he realized that Ichigo was staring at him. "…what? What the hell do you-

"Say it."

"…come again?"

The redhead gave of curious look and moved to stand in front of Grimmjow. "Say the words. The ones you were apparently thinking when you decided that blowing the guy up would be the best course of action. Surely you had to thinking something at the time."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Whatever. I don't even remember…" but the look the other shorter male was giving him clearly said 'bullshit' in bright orange letters and wouldn't budge. "…God, you're so fuckin' annoying sometimes, Berry."

Ichigo then crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I'm waiting."

"What? What do you want? For me to say that I was trying to protect your innocence? That I didn't want that guy to have a chance to come back and hurt you?"

"He wouldn't have if you had just done your job and gotten Ginjo to Aizen. As was the plan."

"Fuck Aizen and his shitty plans."

Ichigo frowned at those words. "Then what were you thinking?"

Grimmjow made a show of looking around them. "You really want to know?"

The redhead had taken the bait and was now looking genuinely curious. He nodded his head.

"…you sure? I don't know if you can handle what this mind was conjurin' up at the time, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head again. It was always serious whenever Grimmjow used his actual name.

The blue haired man sighed. "Okay then." He leaned down to whisper in the other's ear. "The truth is…I was thinking that guy had no right to look at what belonged to me."

Ichigo blinked taking a few seconds to process that. By then, Grimmjow had teasingly licked the shell of his ear. "Ah-what the hell!" he jerked back to yell at the other, but the smoldering look in his partners eyes stopped him. "…Grimm?"

"You are mine, Ichigo. You always have been._ You always will be_." The older of the two straightened and walked away from the redhead and out the door.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He shakily grabbed one of the chairs at the round table and sat down. "What the hell…?" he asked no one, reaching a hand up to feel his ear. When he drew his hand back, he was surprised to find blood on his fingers. How did he not notice? That bastard had bitten him!

_You always have been. You always will be._

He couldn't find it in him to argue with the thought. Or the growing smile on his traitorous face.

* * *

…till we meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

…hello again.

* * *

He wasn't angry. Quite the contrary.

Ichigo was actually sort of flattered. And anxious. But he couldn't let anyone else know that. While it may have been obvious to Renji and Tatsuki…and Rukia…okayandeveryoneelse, it wasn't obvious to Grimmjow. Hopefully. So, all was well. And Ichigo had the perfect plan to get back at him. Now all that he needed to worry about was who was going to help him pull this off.

It could totally work.

* * *

"…you can't be serious."

"Please? I need you to do this for me."

"No."

"But Shuuhei-!"

"I said no. You've lost your mind if you honestly think that this plan of yours will work."

Ichigo gave his best puppies eyes. "Why? You're attractive, and you're a brilliant hacker, he'd have to be jealous!"

The man with the sixty-nine on his face gave the other an exasperated glare. "Ichigo, you seem to be forgetting one little issue."

The redhead raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Kensei."

Ichigo deflated. "Yeah, was hoping you'd be able to convince him to let you help me. I mean, we've been best friends since grade school! Please?"

The dark haired man shook his head again. "I'm pretty sure he won't say yes."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I used the same method with Matsumoto and it drove him crazy. He said whoever invented that method of torture was a special kind of person who probably died in a very special way." Shuuhei chuckled at the memory before turning back to his computer. "And besides, don't you see similarities between us two and you and Grimmjow?"

"Please. Kensei is a lot smarter than Grimmjow," Ichigo snorted.

The older of the two raised and eyebrow at this. "And probably a better agent."

"Yeah…probably…"

"And hotter-

"HOLD ON THERE," Ichigo said, putting his hands up in a cross shape. "Time out, I know what you're doing, stop it."

Shuuhei gave Ichigo a curious look. "Stop trying to bait you or stop being right?"

"Hey, we all have our preferences. I like hot, psychotic beasts and you like…"

He glared at him flatly. "What? _Older_ hot, psychotic beasts?"

Ichigo laughed at that. It was true; Kensei and Grimmjow were very alike. Doesn't help that Kensei taught Grimmjow a lot of what he knows about the Organization. "Yeah, well, Kensei's alright, I guess."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he does to me when we-

"AH AH LALALA, not listening. So you're not going to help me?"

"No. But I know the perfect person to help you-

"If you say Kenpachi, I'll kill you."

"-and now I know an even better person to help you," Shuuhei finished, giving a sheepish look. "But you'll have to be careful."

Ichigo gave a worried look. "Why?"

"Pretty sure this person sorta digs you, Ichi."

"Is that right? …it's not Renji is it?"

"…I wasn't aware Renji dug you."

The redhead snorted. "Of course he does. I think that's why he such a hard time asking Rukia out."

"…because of you?"

"Yep."

Shuuhei stifled a laugh and turned back to his laptop. "Well, anyway, just go. I have things to do."

"You mean uploading naughty pictures of yourself to Kensei's work laptop."

"He must get bored sitting in that police station all day," the olive eyed man sighed dramatically. "Someone has to be kind enough to keep him entertained."

"You're such a little freak."

"So are you. Heard about that incident with Grimm and the shower."

Ichigo blushed. "Clearly I didn't shake Urahara hard enough."

"But Ichigo, you and I have been best friends since grade school!" Shuuhei mocked. "I already knew you were a freak! Remember that time with Shinji-

"And I'm leaving," Ichigo said finally, turning to the door. He ignored the other's laughter, instead asking a question. "And just who am I suppose to ask?"

* * *

"…you…_are dead_."

"You know, I think we should coin that as your new catchphrase or somethi-hey! Put that gun away! I'm unarmed!"

"Makes you that much easier to kill," Ichigo spat, words seemingly dripping with venom.

"Now, now, Ichi, we both know you could never beat Shuuhei in a death match. This is the one and only Kazeshini, after all."

"We agreed never to discuss that again."

"I lied."

Ichigo sighed, putting his weapon away-for the time being, anyway. He watched as Shuuhei glared at the other man in the room. Said man simply grinned back stupidly. "And this is the best you could come up with, Shuu?"

The brunette turned to him. "Well, no, there are quite a few agents who have a thing for you, Ichigo. I figured we could save the crazy ones for last."

The redhead gave a slightly scared look. "And Kaien's not crazy?"

The blue eyed man in question frowned, although it somehow still looked like a smile. "Hey now, my feeling's are hurt."

The other two gave him looks that clearly said 'who gives a fuck' before turning back to each other.

"Anyone else would have been fine. _You _would have been fine," Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I told I can't do it. Besides, Kaien likes you."

"I don't want to do this with someone who likes me; that'd be mean!"

"And making Grimmjow red with raging jealousy to the point where he may or may not kill someone and screw you through the floor isn't?" Shuuhei asked pointedly.

Ichigo blushed at the words. "Well, maybe for him…"

Kaien whistled loudly. "Someone's got it bad. I'll help you, Ichi-chan~! As your unofficial knight in shining armor, I promise to be there for you in your time of need!" He leapt over to where Ichigo was and swept him up in his arms, ignoring indignant calls of 'put me the fuck down!'. "You're so cute to want to make Kitty-chan jealous! I shall-," at this Ichigo punched him in the face. "Do my-," then in the chest. "Best!"

Ichigo reached around the other's neck, grabbing and yanking hard, flipping his own position and throwing the taller of the two to the floor. Hard. "Sorry, but I think I'll have to choose someone else. Besides, it's like looking in the mirror or something…"

Shuuhei perked up at that. "You don't remember that time when you and I got lost in the haunted house back in middle school and you wanted to try it?"

Ichigo sputtered. "Can you _NOT_ spread my business all around the world?" he exclaimed.

"Aww…you didn't attack him…" Kaien said sadly from his spot on the floor, though the blood gushing from his broken nose skewed the words a bit.

They spared a glance at him before returning to the conversation. Well, Shuuhei did anyway. "Wasn't that your first time?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aww, someone's already popped the strawberry? Can't say I blame you, countries could war over that ass."

Ichigo whirled around to see Grimmjow coming and taking a seat. "Uh, hey, Grimm…isn't today your day off?"

"If by day off you mean 'the time period in which Urahara recovers from your hellish attack on his person' then yes. It's my day off." Grimmjow grinned at the look on Ichigo's face at the memory. "Says he won't forgive you until you come kiss it better."

There was a pause before Shuuhei snapped his fingers. "Hey-

"_**NO**_," Ichigo said, putting a hand up in Shuuhei's direction while he rubbed his eyebrows with the other.

The dark haired man looked decidedly put out. "Well, damn…"

"What's going on in here, anyway?" the blue haired man looked around. "And…what is _that piece of shit_ doing here?"

Ichigo looked at Kaien before remembering that the two of them don't get along very well. "Uh…he's just…here."

"He bothering you?"

"…if he was, he certainly isn't anymore." Ichigo made a mental note to quit beating people unconscious.

"Good."

"So, what brings you here, Grimmjow?" Shuuhei asked, pausing in taking out his laptop to answer his beeping phone. He opened it and nearly dropped his computer, laughing hard.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What's with-

"Don't ask," Ichigo said, sitting down next to him. He didn't dare look the other in the eye, what if the other day was just his way of teasing the other?

If it was, Grimmjow was _really_ good at teasing Ichigo.

The redhead mentally slapped himself and told his useless mind to shut the hell up before any other scenes of the pornographic kind entered his mind. "So what are you doing here, Grimm?"

The blue haired man smirked. "Hiding."

"From?"

"GRIMMJOW YA SONOFABITCH! I'M GOING TO GUT YA AND USE YER INNARDS AS A JUMPROPE!"

Ichigo shook his head. "What did you do to him?"

"I may have sold his all his underwear to his fangirls. I may not have."

Ichigo shook his head. Everyone in the Organization had an actual job outside of this place, and if Ichigo remembered correctly-and he did-one of them was a famous rock star.

As if on cue, Shirosaki slammed the double doors open and marched over to the table, simply kicking a possibly dead Kaien out the way. "_YOU_," he said, gold and black eyes narrowed in pure rage. "_'RE A VERY DEAD CAT, YOU FUCKIN BASTARD._"

Grimmjow frowned. "You know, last I checked, I was still kickin', so why does everyone keep sayin' that shit?"

Ichigo snorted. "Cause it's true. Only thing keeping you alive is your thirst for blood."

Grimmjow gave a shit-eating grin. "Survival of the fittest, Ichi-baby."

"DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMMIT," Shiro said, flinging himself in a chair beside Ichigo, pouting. "I'll have ya know I liked those black silk boxers ya sistah gave me."

Grimmjow blinked before covering his eyes. "AHH, you fucking fucker, I don't need the images, shut the fuck up."

"I look good, an' ya know it."

Ichigo shook his head before idly looking around. He spotted Shuuhei looking at him urgently. 'What?' he said mentally, giving the other a confused look. The brunette nodded his head vaguely in a direction near Ichigo. The redhead, wondering what the hell his friend meant, glanced around discreetly. 'What?' his eyes asked again. Shuuhei looked to the top of the ceiling in frustration and mouthed the word 'dumbass' before making a dismissive motion toward Ichigo, his eyes falling on what he was gesturing at. Ichigo followed his line of sight before landing on…

Hot dog. Mission accomplished.

Ichigo slowly nodded his head in realization before smirking at Shuuhei, who simply shook his head with a smile. His phone went off again and he put a hand to his mouth to stifle what would have been a loud guffaw. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before deciding that the sexting between Shuuhei and his boyfriend wasn't as important-albeit funny-as the task at hand. He turned back to pretend to listen to whatever the blue and white haired demons at the table were bickering about.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Snowflake, I'll be there. And no, I'm not being your bodyguard, so don't ask."

"Fuck you, ya bastard. As if I need a guard. I just wan' ya t' keep th' fangirls away." At this Shirosaki leaned back and put his feet up on the table and sighed. "Damn bitches last time stole my socks. I swear I still had mah shoes on, too."

Ichigo giggled at this before shifting in his chair to lean on the white haired man. "Serves you right for being a big celebrity. No one told you to go pick the most invasive job on the planet."

Shiro ruffled Ichigo's hair. "You love mah music last I checked. And yer coming too, right? Can't do a concert without mah lucky charm."

Ichigo smiled. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Good."

Ichigo chanced a glance over at Grimmjow and smirked internally when he saw a frown on that face.

* * *

"You are going to kill that man."

Ichigo ignored the other in favor of looking at himself in the mirror.

"Forget Grimmjow, I'm not sure if you've noticed Ichigo, but you're kinda hot."

"Yeah…?"

"You could have any guy you wanted. Or girl. Or dog. You could take your pick."

"So could you Shuuhei. And you still chose that old bastard."

"He-he's only ten years older! And this isn't about me, dammit."

"Mmh…"

Shuuhei sighed, realizing the redhead just wasn't listening. "I guess I mean, why do you want Grimmjow?"

Ichigo spun around. "I don't want him. I just want to get back at him for teasing me."

The olive eyed man gave him a look. "And you're going to that…by looking completely sexy and available to not only him but Shiro and every girl and guy there? I'm sorry, who exactly are you getting back at here?"

The orange haired man scowled and turned back to the mirror. "Do I look good or not?"

"I'd tap that."

The two turned to se Kensei walk through the door with a newspaper in hand. He leaned down to give Shuuhei a kiss before going over to Ichigo and hitting with the rolled up paper. "If you weren't such an idiot that is."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shuu told me what you're doing. You're horrible. Do you know what that does to a guy?" the white haired man asked, sitting beside his lover with a frown. "And let's face it; Jack's not exactly the kind of guy to let that go."

Ichigo sighed dramatically. "All I want to do is tease him. So he can do it to me, but not the other way around? I don't think so, dammit." He turned and adjusted his orange tie. "This partnership is supposed to be about making each other better, not-

"Making each other wet?" Shuuhei and Kensei asked at once.

The redhead blushed. "Assholes." Ichigo examined himself in the mirror. He was sporting a black, short-sleeved dress shirt with orange stripes along the sleeves and collar, tight black dress pants with a large black belt, as well as an orange patterned belt with orange suspenders attached hanging loosely around his hips, and black combat boots with orange strings. A black gun holster-disguised as a cellphone case-and orange gloves completed his look. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sweet. Shuuhei we should get going."

Shuuhei was simply wearing a red shirt with a white hoodie, black jeans with a large red belt and white sneakers. "Yeah."

Ichigo gave him a look. "You could try harder."

The dark haired man gave him a look. "For what? I already have a boyfriend." At that Kensei smacked his butt. "And he doesn't have a problem with my outfit."

"Long as I get to take it off later. Those pictures did nothing but ensure that you're not leaving this room for a while when you get back."

"Eww. Stop that." Ichigo grabbed his gun and left the room.

"Don't worry Ichigo, Grimmjow will definitely be bending you over after this." Kensei called.

The sound of Ichigo tripping down the stairs was heard.

* * *

"Damn, someone looks good."

Ichigo smiled to himself as arms circled around his waist form behind. "Yeah, well, someone sounded even better. Honestly, where do you get all that air, Shiro?"

The white haired man smirked. "Ya'd like to know, wouldn't ya?"

"Hmm…Shiro?" the redhead began carefully. "Do you…do you think I like Grimmjow?"

The rock star gave him a funny look. "I hope not."

"Shiro."

"Why're ya askin' me? Shouldn't tha' be a question ya ask yerself?"

"Just answer, dammit!"

"…ya certainly act like ya do. Why?"

"Well…don't get mad, but I'm sorta using you-

"T' make 'im jealous? Yeah, I know."

Ichigo gave sheepish look. "Sorry…I just wanted to tease him, but everyone keeps saying that he's going to jump me if I do this, and-

"Ya don't know if yer ready fer that."

"Will you stop that?"

"Just listen t' yer heart, Ichi. 'S what ya always tell me." There was a sound from Shirosaki's cellphone indicating that he should get back onstage. "Gotta go. Just be careful, kay?"

Ichigo nodded. "I will."

"And if that fucker breaks yer heart, lemme know so I's can rip that piercing he thinks no one knows he has right out his cock."

Ichigo gave the other a smile. "Thank you Shiro. I appreciate it."

They stood there a second looking at each other before Shiro spoke. "…and just how d' _you_ know 'bout that piercing, Ichi?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

The redhead blushed. "I accidentally walked in on him while he was in the shower. Dumbass didn't pull the curtain to…" he mumbled.

"…d'ya know how long ya'd have to be starin' to notice he has a-

"Oh, look, the stage director, time for you to go, ya famous bastard," Ichigo cut across him, spinning Shiro around and pushing him forward. The other laughed as he walked away while Ichigo shook his head.

"Well, there goes that plan…" Ichigo looked around, putting a hand to his hip and rubbing his hair.

"What plan?"

The redhead whirled around at the voice. He was about to reprimand the other for sneaking up on him but the words died in his throat. Grimmjow was wearing a simple black graphic tank top with a black sleeveless, gold studded jacket and matching skull belt, some brown cargo pants and black combat boots. Nothing too unusual.

Grimmjow simply blinked at the other. "What the hell's your problem, yo?"

"Uh…n-nothing." Ichigo kicked himself mentally. 'Good job Ichigo.'

"…oooookay." They looked at each other for a moment.

"You look good."

"Hm?" Ichigo was too busy staring at Grimmjow's exposed biceps to pay attention. Sleeveless jackets were God's gift to man at this very moment.

"…my eyes are up here, Ichigo."

"What now?" the redhead asked as is snapped from a trance. When Grimmjow laughed, he frowned. "What?"

"Most people repay a compliment with one of their own, dumbass. I know I'm sexy, but damn. Now I know how Bitch-tits Numbers One, Two, Three and Four feel."

"You skipped one."

"…you can't really count Isane though. She's taller than me."

"Hm…"

The blue haired man shook his head at the other. "Can you stop staring for like five minutes? I'm tryin' to fuckin talk to you."

"…what?" Ichigo asked, his eyes snapping back up at Grimmjow's.

"…you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Hello Minnesota!" Shiro screamed into his microphone. At the silence he blinked. "Oh wait," he said, taking out his phone. He fooled with it for a few moments before putting it away. "My bad. Wrong place. Sorry, I'm high 's fuck right now."

The crowd laughed a little. Ichigo shook his head, wondering how Shirosaki is even capable of showering without drowning.

"Dipshit." Apparently Grimmjow agreed with him.

"At least his music's good."

"You like his music?"

"Yeah. Most times. Why, you don't?" Ichigo asked, looking over at his partner.

"Nah, it's okay. There's just something else I'd prefer to listen to."

The redhead raised a brow. "Such as?"

Grimmjow leaned over and whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Your voice."

Ichigo bit back a moan and gently pushed the other way. "See? That's what I'm talking about! Will you stop teasing me, dammit?"

"…you realize 'teasing' implies that there's more to come, right?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I know what you said. The tongue is often more honest under duress," the blue haired man quoted. "And your tongue's looking pretty shy right now…"

"Shut up!"

"Say something else."

"Grimmjow, I'm serious!" Ichigo vaguely registered music from the other side of the curtain. "Could you at least wait to be a douche until after Shiro's show? He said he'd quiz me afterwards!"

"Then pay attention to the music," Grimmjow said simply, taking that moment to grab Ichigo's tie and yank him forward.

Ichigo was about to protest loudly when he felt that warmth from before around his ear. "Grimmjow," he gasped softly.

"Rather listen to that any day," Grimmjow said in response, one hand moving to Ichigo's hip and the other on his cheek.

_I'll be your savior, your passionless Christ_

_I'll be the one to give you naughty advice_

_Hey pretty baby, why don't you come in_

_There's always room for angels in my den of sin_

_I'm your savior_

_I won't be tonight_

_I'm your savior_

_Your suffering's fine_

_I'm your savior_

_I'm out of my mind_

_I'm your savior_

_I'm just getting a little bit closer to hell all the time_

The sound of Shirosaki's voice floated through the air, a rather fitting melody, but Ichigo was too busy trying to pry Grimmjow off his neck. "Wait-wait please, hang on a sec-_Grimmjow_."

"What?" the other whined, licking a trail up from Ichigo's jugular to his ear.

"Ngh…can we at least wait until we're somewhere private?"

"We're at a concert. How many fuckers you wanna bet are makin' out right now?"

"I meant…you can't really hear me over the music…"

Grimmjow paused and pulled back. "…you really wanna continue this elsewhere?"

Ichigo blushed. "Maybe…"

"…no take backs."

"Wha-," but Ichigo was cut off, the air stolen from his lungs as Grimmjow swooped him up in his arms and kissed him hard. "I said wait until we-

"This is what you get for trying to tease me. Please don't do that ever again." He ignored the way Ichigo kicked his legs at him.

"Put me down you bastard!" Upon realizing Grimmjow's words, he smirked evilly. "Knew I shoulda gotten Aizen to help me."

Grimmjow nearly dropped him at that. "You…are going to be physically incapable of sitting without flinching for the next week."

Ichigo smirk immediately dropped. "What?"

_This curse you gave me is weighing me down  
I keep on falling without making a sound  
Hey pretty baby, I want to be clear  
A thousand angels but not one is here. _

* * *

…okay maybe this will be a chapter story. Just don't expect me to update too quickly. I'm not sure in the lyrics are correct, but the song is 'Savior' by Anchored. Forgive me if they're wrong. Um…bye.


End file.
